Certain facilities, such as healthcare facilities, factories, laboratories, and warehouses, are locations where people may be required or expected to follow certain established workflows or procedural protocols that are specific to the facility. For example, staff members at a healthcare facility may be required to follow certain health safety or hazard mitigation protocols for maintaining the safety of the staff, patients and visitors. In particular, some protocols are designed to reduce the sources of infections in patients who may have impaired immunity or are otherwise at a heightened risk of acquiring an infection. Hospitalized patients, for instance, are susceptible to hospital-acquired infection (HAI)—also known as nosocomial infection—which is an infection that is contracted from the environment or staff of a healthcare facility. HAIs can be spread in the hospital environment, nursing home environment, rehabilitation facility, clinic, or in other clinical settings. The United States Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimates that in American hospitals alone, there are roughly 1.7 million HAIs and 99,000 associated deaths each year. This estimation shows the severeness of HAIs and vulnerability in patient safety. HAIs can be caused by many factors, including the failure of healthcare facility staff to adhere to patient safety protocols, poor hygienic practices, and insufficiently sanitized medical equipment. Although protocols for reducing HAIs exist, certain tasks that have a high degree of impact on patient safety can still be overlooked, neglected, or otherwise not performed in accordance with these protocols, which unnecessarily increases the risk of infections in patients.